Balance The Hourglass
by Krypticmessage
Summary: To stop the Duke boys from interfering with his plans, Boss Hogg has Luke kidnapped for a few days-with the instructions he is not be hurt. Unfortunately, Luke's captor doesn't like playing by the rules. Can Bo save Luke before the hourglass runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Tonight on the Dukes:

When Boss Hogg gets wind of a money-making scheme, he can't wait to get his grubby little paws on it. He has to make sure nothing goes wrong with this plan...and to do so he has to get rid of the Dukes for a few days. But his 'harmless' little trick takes on a life of its own, and will take the whole gang to rescue Luke from a maniac.

Rated: T for now, may go up for violence and mild swearing.

Disclaimer: Do not own Dukes or any lyrics I use. Any non-canon characters I own, though. I get no compensation for writing this, except for the pure enjoyment of writing it. I hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it! Without further ado…the story!

**When the leaves start to change in Hazzard County, it's a time for folks to fix up their houses, gather in the herds, and break out the cider. It's also a time for Boss Hogg to be up to his old tricks, and this year is no exception to that. **

"J.D., this shipment has to go through Hazzard; there's no way around it. I want you make sure nothing happens to it. Understand?"

Boss Hogg reclined in his chair, cigar lazily dangling in his mouth as he talked into his telephone.

"Sissy, dear, I need to know exactly what this shipment is you're so concerned about. It seems to me that you're making a fuss over a little load of moonshine."

There was a silence, then a feminine voice spoke. "It's not moonshine, Piglet. It's rather large shipment of diamonds that I have...acquired, and I would dearly love to have them remain in my possession."

"Diamonds…" Boss's eyes went wide. "Honey, you can send that shipment through as soon as you wish."

"That's good, Piglet."

Boss Hogg ground his teeth against the hated nickname, but still managed to bring up money.

"Sissy, dear, you said something earlier about payment?"

"Oh, of course. If you help me get those...packages through without incident, I will reward you with, say, one hundred thousand?"

"Dollars?" J.D. almost swallowed his cigar.

"No, eggs. Yes, dollars you fool!" There was a sigh from the other end. "If you're going to be my pack mule you need to be a little smarter. But, Piglet, don't get any ideas of keeping a few of those boxes for yourself. I have counted those diamonds several times and I know exactly how many there are. If even one stone is missing, my boys will be serving up a load of bacon the next day, if you catch my drift."

"Sissy, I am offended. Those boxes won't be disturbed by the beating of a butterfly's wing." He was getting his greedy look in his eyes. "And that shipment will go through without a hitch."

"Make sure of that, Piglet. I do not want to have to prepare a smoked ham."

The sharp click in his ear told J.D. that Sissy Hatchmoor had hung up on him.

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane eyed Boss Hogg uneasily. "Boss, was that Sissy Hatchmoor?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The rotund man sat the phone down shakily.

"Well, isn't she in charge of the Hatchmoor organization?" The graying sheriff scratched his head. "The very dangerous 'shipping' thugs?"

"Again, what's it to you?" Boss glared at the man.

"Boss, it was never proven, see, but we all know they were the ones responsible for Old Boss Seller's mysterious demise. " Rosco rubbed his hat brim nervously.

"From Atlanta? The one that fell off his bank's roof?" Boss raised an eyebrow.

"The very one. Rumor has it that he skipped out with a shipment of Sissy's that was running through Atlanta and she sent her goons after him."

"Really." Hogg rubbed his chin. "You don't say." His face was a little whiter than normal.

"I do say. I think we may be in over our heads here." Rosco lowered his voice.

"We? Ha! What we?" Boss laughed. "Listen, dummy, that little lady there is going to give me one hundred thousand dollars for safe guarding and transporting those boxes. One hundred thousand Semolinans!" He cackled greedily.

Rosco's eyes went wide. "That- that would mean ten thousand of that is mine! Kyuck, kyuck, I love it, I love it!" He rubbed his hands excitedly.

"What? Ten thousand? How you figure?" Boss Hogg frowned.

"Ten percent is ten thousand, Boss!" The sheriff rubbed his hands. "No matter how you slice that!"

"Hm." Boss grunted, trying to figure out a way to skim Rosco's share further. Then something occurred to him.

"Say, Rosco...I want you to answer something very honestly, no matter how you think I will react, alright?" He smiled shakily, his nerves suddenly on edge from his thought.

"Yes, that suit makes you look fat." Rosco nodded, oblivious to Boss's outraged look.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, you dipstick! I was going to ask you about the Duke boys."

"Oh."

"How many plots of mine do those boys mess up?"

"Oh, at least three out of five. They sure mess up your schemes, Boss." Rosco chuckled.

"That's what I thought. I don't like those odds when my neck is on the line. Rosco, we can't let them mess this one up or it's curtains for us!"

"Us? What's with us?"

"You're my right hand man-Merciful Lord help me- and Sissy knows that. If something happens to that shipment she'll come after both of us!"

"Oh!" Rosco looked concerned.

"So, we need to get rid of those Dukes, at least until Sunday."

"What happens Sunday?" Rosco glanced at the calendar; it was Thursday.

"That shipment comes in tomorrow. We have to hide it for a day or so then send it on in a different car. See?"

"Yes, that makes sense. Well, we could just arrest them boys for something."

"No, they'll just get out again; they always do. No, we need something that will keep them occupied for a while."

"Well, as long as those boys are together there's nothing you can do to them. Peas in a pod, those boys."

Boss nodded, then lit another cigar. Then the light bulb went off. "Rosco, you're a genius."

"I am?" Rosco cocked his head slightly. "How so?"

"You just gave me an idea on how to keep those Dukes busy for a few days!"

"How?"

"I will have my old buddy Simmel-"

"The middle man you use for dirty jobs?" Rosco nodded knowingly.

"Yes, you fool. I'll have Simmel hire an out-of towner to hold one of the Dukes until Monday!"

"Sunday."

"Better add another day to be sure."

Rosco nodded, then frowned. "Wait, you mean kidnap one of the Dukes?"

"No, no." Boss shook his head quickly. "Just...retain them for a few days."

"That's kidnapping, boss. I don't like it. "

"Oh, they won't be hurt, and it will save our necks! Look, if one of those Dukes is missing, the others would be so busy looking for him they would pay no mind to a little old car coming through, now, would they? Of course, if it might be better to hold both of them. No, they'll just get away like they always do." Boss picked up his phone and dialed, despite Rosco's protests.

"Hello? Simmel? I have a rush job for you. It has to be done today."

"I still don't like it." Rosco muttered.

**Folks, I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Rosco. I don't like this. **

"Thanks for the emergency patch, Cooter." Luke grinned as he slapped the friendly mechanic on the shoulder.

"No problem, Luke. She almost didn't make it over here." Cooter pushed back his cap grimly. "I still can't believe your spare was flat too."

"Yeah. I think someone might have been messing with the General."

"Really?" Cooter leaned over the hood, doing a general once-over before letting Luke leave.

"Yeah. You know Jimmy Jackson?"

"Do I ever. He's my best customer next to you fellows. He's always ripping up his poor car jumping Catfish Creek."

"Well, he and Bo have been going at it for a while. They were supposed to race this afternoon. I wouldn't put it past Jackson to make double sure he won."

"Really?" Cooter continued his check up as Luke talked. "Uh oh."

"What?" Luke's face clouded. "Bad news?"

"Oh yeah. One fast run and your brakes would have been shot." Cooter rolled out from under the car. "You said Bo was racing this afternoon, and Jimmy wouldn't mind making sure he won that race?"

"Yeah." Luke frowned again. "I can't believe Jimmy would be so careless with something like this. Bo could have gotten hurt."

"No," Cooter corrected. " Bo would have been a goner, if he was is the wrong spot when these babies blew. I can fix them, but it will be about an hour wait. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I'll just go take a walk." Luke was obviously upset, but was hiding it.

"Okay, sounds good. Say." Cooter blinked. "Where is Bo? I thought he and the General were surgically attached."

"He got the short straw on helping Uncle Jesse fix the roof, and I got the errand run." Luke's eyes twinkled. "Usually works out the other way." He added smugly.

Cooter laughed and waved as Luke headed out of the garage. Luke let his feet take him around the town, down a little side path to a collection of old abandoned buildings. Luke loved walking alone, soaking up silence. As a Duke, he didn't get too much of that. He leaned against an old building with a boarded up window, alone with his thoughts. He tensed suddenly, sensing someone behind him. He turned in a fighting stance but never had a chance to throw a punch. A large hand clamped down over his hand and mouth. He caught a heavy whiff of chloroform, and then he pitched forward, striking his head on the boarded wall beside him as his world went dark.

**Oh, Luke what did you get into**, **or should I say, what did Boss Hogg get you into? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and PMs! I was kind of nervous about this story…I've never written a fanfiction for the Dukes before; I hope I get the characters right! _

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard. Non-canon characters are mine, though. On with the story! _

_DoH DoH DoH _

"Bo, I think that about does it." Uncle Jesse set down the box of nails. "That'll hold for sure."

"Until the next windstorm, anyway." The blonde Duke grinned down from the roof top. "Then we'll be up here again."

Uncle Jesse nodded in agreement. "You're probably right, son." He paused as Daisy pulled up in her pristine white Jeep.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner, Uncle Jesse. Boss Hogg made me stay later than usual." The brunette frowned as she swung out of 'Dixie' expertly.

"Late for dinner?" Uncle Jesse frowned, puzzled. "That roof job must have took longer than I thought. Oh no, the pot roast!" He dashed inside like a scalded cat.

Bo and Daisy chuckled as she helped him down from the roof. The telephone started ringing.

"I got it!" Bo called as he headed inside. Daisy followed, shaking her head. The table was neatly set, as usual, and the pot roast smelled heavenly. She smiled, hands on her hips as she took in the sight of her family. Except...where was Luke? She glanced around for him, then noticed the General was absent from his usual parking spot. _He must be in town, running errands for Uncle Jesse. _She said to herself as she got down four glasses for the milk. With her back turned, she didn't see the worried look that came into Bo's eyes as he hung up the phone.

"Good news; the pot roast is saved!" Uncle Jesse announced, waving a worn pot-holder over the pan he had just pulled from the oven.

"Bad news; Luke's missing." Bo followed, absently rubbing his forehead.

"What?" Uncle Jesse and Daisy said together.

"That was Cooter. Apparently the General blew a tire and Luke dropped him off for repairs. Cooter had to fix the brakes so Luke went for a walk. He never came back, and that was hours ago. No one's seen him since." Bo frowned, obviously worried. "Cooter thought maybe he got a lift back from town with Daisy rather than wait. But that wasn't the case."

"Oh no!" Daisy covered her mouth in concern. "What do we do?"

Uncle Jesse took charge, pot roast forgotten. "Now, look, Luke's a responsible young man. He wouldn't just disappear without good reason. We need to go take a look around town."

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo said, a thought occurring to him. "You know Luke likes to walk around the abandoned areas of town, right?"

"Yeah, he says he likes the peace and quiet." Uncle Jesse nodded.

"Maybe he got under one of those falling buildings and got hurt?"

"Now, let's not jump to any conclusions; but we should check it out. You two take Daisy's car and I'll meet up with you after I make a round of the hospitals. Get Cooter on the trail too." Uncle Jesse ordered, headed to his truck as he spoke.

Daisy didn't even protest when Bo got behind the wheel of Dixie. When he got in one of these moods you did not argue with, annoy or delay Bo if you didn't want a split lip. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the CB crackled to life.

"Hey, y'all, Bo Duke? You got your ears on, come back ?" The feminine voice sounded angry.

"Who's that, Bo?" Daisy shot him a strange look. "Latest broken heart?"

"Believe me, Daisy, I have no idea." Bo looked confused. "Answer it."

"This here's Daisy Duke, you mind telling me what you want with my cousin?" The dark-haired girl said in an icy tone. If he hadn't been worried about Luke, Bo would have smiled at her protectiveness.

"This here's Liz Jackson; and your cousin just skipped out on a race with my brother. I want to know why."

Daisy stopped, glancing at Bo. He and Jimmy Jackson had been butting heads for a while over their racing, and when Jimmy had physically pushed Bo to the ground, it had nearly come to an all out war. Luke had intervened, suggesting a race between the two boys to settle the score.

"Hand that here." Bo's voice was deathly calm. With one hand on the wheel, he addressed the woman.

"Listen, ma'am, I never make excuses, so I'll be brief. I have something a little more important to do then proving myself to your brother."

"Oh, what's that? Hiding behind your big, brave Marine cousin again?" The woman's voice was taunting.

"No ma'am. My cousin's in trouble, and that matters more to me than your stupid race. Over and out." Bo slammed the CB back down.

"Good job, Bo." Daisy smiled at him. "But don't you think you're over-reacting? Maybe Luke just lost track of time or something."

"I'd like to believe that, Daisy, but I can't." Bo shook his head as he turned into a deserted area of town. "I just have this gut feeling Luke's in trouble."

"I think you're right, Bo." Daisy sighed. "I hope he's okay."

**Well, now, ain't that a kick in the teeth? The one time Bo is right about something, and it's the fact that Luke's in trouble. Speaking of Luke, he should be waking up right about now. **

Luke turned his head, trying to make sense of his pounding head. He tried to raise his hand and found that it was bound to a bedpost.

"What?" He sat up as far as he could. He found he was tied by his hands to a rusty cot in a dark cellar. His legs were free, however. He felt something sticky on his forehead that he assumed to be blood. "What the-" He shook his head briskly. "Oh, man, that hurts."

"Shut up." A sudden, cold voice made Luke start violently. An oil lamp sharply blazed across the wide room. A large man walked over to Luke's bedside. Luke repressed a shudder.

The man was well over six feet, well built and mean-looking. He had a scar running from his left eye down to his jaw. He was shaved bald and his eyes were completely cold.

"Well, I see you're awake." He grinned, managing only to make himself even meaner looking.

"No, I'm sleeping like a log." Usually it was Bo smarting off, but pain tended to make Luke sarcastic.

"A funny man, huh?" The man chuckled humorlessly. "I have a sense of humor too."

Before Luke could even brace himself, a huge fist connected with his jaw. His head snapped back, pain doing a tap dance through his mouth. He felt blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't think we laugh at the same things, boy." The man chuckled again. "See, that was fun to me. But probably not to you, huh?"

Luke blinked up at the man, defiance apparent on his face. The man leaned forward and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Luke's head up painfully.

"I asked you a question, boy." His voice was deceptively gentle.

"No, I didn't find that fun." Luke spit a spray of blood onto the man's face. "But that was."

The man released him and wiped the blood off his face, eyes locked on Luke.

"This is a fun job." He commented offhandedly. A third voice cut through the room.

"Preston? You there?" The voice was of a nervous man. Luke didn't dare take his eyes off the man to access where the voice was coming from.

The large man crossed back over to the table where the lamp was burning. He grabbed a CB and answered. "I'm here." _So he has a name._ Luke thought. _Wonder if it's a first or last name._

"This is Simmel. Do you have the package?"

"Yeah, I got him. Wasn't too hard, either." Preston chuckled again. "Just walking in plain sight, but away from witnesses. Perfect."

"Is he awake?"

"For now."

"Remember, our client said he wasn't to be harmed." The other man seemed to be pleading, not ordering.

Preston grunted, but neither affirmed or denied he understood. "How much we getting for this job?"

"Three thousand. Apiece." Greed entered the other man's voice. "All we have to do is make sure he doesn't get away before we're told to let him go."

Preston rubbed the back of his neck. "I can do that."

He apparently didn't care that Luke was listening to their conversation. That was a bad sign. Luke wasn't born yesterday; he knew that a kidnapped person was rarely returned. Especially if they have seen their kidnapper's face or heard his name. And Luke had done both. His chances of getting out were slim, despite what this Simmel had said.

"I'll need more supplies soon." Preston said calmly, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a hunting knife, which he ran along the table edge.

"Done. I'll come by after sundown tomorrow. Is this still a secure channel?"

"Far as I know. Over." Preston moved to cut the connection.

"Remember, he's not to be harm-" Preston reached over and flipped the radio off.

He turned and eyed Luke, face unreadable.

"Are you hungry?"

Luke shook his head, but at that exact moment his stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, Lukey, you don't have to be brave. If you're hungry, say so." The man's voice was jolly, even friendly.

"Okay, I could eat." Luke narrowed his eyes. _This man is totally unstable. No? Really? What was your first clue, Sherlock? _He thought to himself.

"Here you go." Preston walked over to a small box in the far corner. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He grabbed a tin plate and piled something on it.

He walked back over to Luke, smiling. He had the hunting knife in one hand. "Are you right or left handed?"

Luke eyed him. "Right."

The man kneeled by the bedside and cut the rope on Luke's left hand. "No funny business." He warned, waving the knife at Luke like a stern parent. He turned and pulled a crate over by the bed and balanced the plate on it.

"There you go, Luke." He smiled friendly-like, as if he hadn't cracked Luke's jaw less than ten minutes before. Luke kept one eye on him as he ate with his weaker hand. Dry bread and tough jerky were never so delicious to him before. After he finished he looked up at Preston.

"Do you want something, Luke?" It grated on Luke's nerves to have his name used in such a casual manner by a stranger, and an enemy at that. "All you have to do is ask, you know."

"Can. Can I have some water?" Luke's throat was so dry his voice cracked.

"Oh, of course!" The man actually scurried to grab a cup. He walked over to a small bucket and ladled a dipperful of water into it. "I almost forgot!"

Luke accepted the cup gratefully and swallowed it all in one gulp. He wiped his mouth and reevaluated his guard. Maybe the man wasn't too bad; just had to be careful around him. He decided to press his luck a little. He didn't have much else to do.

"Why am I here?" He leaned against the bed frame as Preston tied his hand back.

"Because I am getting good money to keep you here."

"Who's paying you?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Simmel arranged everything." His face flashed dark for a second. Then his face cleared again. "Lights out, it's time for bed!" He chirped as he walked over and doused the lamp. Which left Luke alone in the dark with this madman.

**Uh oh. Luke, you better be sleeping with one eye open. Hold on Folks, it's going to be a long night. Not just for poor Luke, but his worried family. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I had every intention of waiting a week before posting, but I will most likely be out of town and unable to post in a week. So, forgive the extremely quick update! This is also a lengthy post, since I don't know when I can post again. Hope y'all are still enjoying the story! _

_-Kry _

_DoH DoH DoH_

"Bo, it's dark." Daisy tapped her blonde cousin's shoulder. "As much as I hate it, we're going to have to stop."

Bo ground his teeth and glanced at the dipping sun. "You're right, Daisy. We've been looking for over four hours. If there was any signs of Luke in any of these abandoned streets, we would have found it-" He broke off as he turned Dixie onto a small side street. A few abandoned buildings were tucked back on this far end of town; the new and upgraded buildings were in the main town now. He stopped the Jeep, staring out the windshield at something in the dirt. "Hold it!"

He vaulted out of the Jeep and knelt in the dust. "He was here!" He shouted triumphantly. He held up something Daisy could now identify as Luke's hunting knife. He then strode to one of the broken down buildings, checking for Luke.

"He would never lose that knife." Daisy quietly whispered to herself as Bo came back to Dixie.

" He's not here. It's too dark to look around anymore, but we know he was here last. We'll come back at first light tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Bo." Daisy smiled weakly. They drove back to the Duke farm in silence.

They saw Cooter's tow truck, with the General proudly riding behind, sitting in their drive as they pulled up. Uncle Jesse's truck was also there. The lights were on despite the late hour.

Bo and Daisy walked into the house, unsure what news would greet them. Cooter and Uncle Jesse were sitting at the table, mugs of coffee in front of them.

"Well?" All four said at once.

"We found zip at the hospitals. Which could be a good thing or a bad thing." Uncle Jesse rubbed his forehead.

Cooter nodded, then looked awkwardly at the assembled Dukes. "I checked the tri-county morgue. Nothing. That's good news, I think."

"Oh, Cooter!" Daisy hugged him. "I could never have checked there!"

"I figured." Cooter patted Daisy's back.

"Well, Daisy and I found Luke's hunting knife out where the old township used to be. It was too dark to find anything else, but we're going out there again tomorrow."

"Good work, everyone. I think we know by now that Luke just didn't lose track of time; he would have come home by dark for sure." Uncle Jesse stared at the checkered table cloth with a dejected expression. "If he was able."

"Look, I hesitate to have anything to do with the so-called law in this town, but maybe y' all should call Rosco. If Luke is missing, he'll need to know." Cooter commented quietly as he took a sip of coffee.

"First thing in the morning, I'll go into town and tell him." Bo promised, then shot a glance at Daisy. She was trying not to cry, and failing.

"I'm sorry, everybody." She whispered as she brushed aside a tear. "It's just-" She broke off and broke down, sinking into a chair and sobbing. Bo felt his own throat constrict as he patted her shoulders.

"Daisy, we'll find him. We _will_ find him." Cooter reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"How, how can you be so sure?" Daisy raised her head, wet tracks running down her face.

"Because, I just know. We will find him." Cooter smiled sadly. "I promise."

"Thanks, Cooter. I...think I'll go to bed."

Uncle Jesse nodded. "Try to rest, sweetheart. We can't do anything more until tomorrow."

Daisy excused herself and headed to her room, leaving the men at the table.

"Fellas, I didn't want to tell Daisy this, but there was blood in the dust by Luke's knife." Bo stared at his hands, not daring to meet either of the men's eyes.

There was a brief silence, then Uncle Jesse spoke. "How much blood?" There was a slight catch at the end of the statement.

"Not enough to kill him, Uncle Jesse. But he was injured, that's for sure." Bo clenched his hands.

"Bo, you need some rest too. Cooter, there is a made up guest room and I will not take no for an answer."

"Much appreciated, Uncle Jesse." Cooter tipped his hat.

For once, Uncle Jesse did not protest at being called Uncle by a non-family member. The three men headed to their bedrooms in a subdued mood.

Before Cooter turned out the light, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He had promised Daisy they would find Luke; he had no doubt they would. But he did not make a promise he couldn't keep; he didn't say they would find Luke okay. He just had a really bad feeling about the whole thing.

**If Cooter has a bad feeling about something, he's usually right. I doubt anyone at the Duke farm is getting much sleep tonight. **

That stupid book started it. Bo sat on Luke's bed, rubbing his eyes briskly. He had been looking for clues to where Luke could have gone in Luke's little nightstand and stumbled across an old, dog-eared paperback. Bo had recognized it instantly. _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. _Bo remembered giving it to Luke for his fourteenth birthday. Uncle Jesse had helped him pick it out; saying Luke would enjoy it. Bo hadn't been too sure, after all, he never saw Luke reading. But Luke's face had broken out in a huge smile when he read Bo's inscription on the front cover, not minding the childish scrawl. He had kept it in his nightstand ever since.

One memory spun to another, this one slightly less happy. Bo was fourteen himself, and it was a few weeks before he had to start high school. And Luke was leaving to fight in some war the next morning. Bo had been sprawled on Luke's bed, burying his face into Luke's pillow, willing himself not to cry. Uncle Jesse said that they should be proud of Luke, going off to protect the country and all that. But Bo couldn't care less. All he knew was he was losing Luke for four years. If Luke was lucky and wasn't sent home in a pine box.

"Hey." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he rolled over. Luke was sitting there, face concerned. "You okay?"

Bo didn't answer, just buried his face into Luke's shoulder. Luke had hugged him close, not saying a word until Bo's shaking shoulders had steadied. He pulled back just enough so he could see Bo's face.

"Hey. You know I'm coming back, right? And things will be just like they have always been." Luke smiled that little smile that always let Bo know everything was going to be okay.

Bo sniffed. "But you might not come back, Luke. You could get shot or bitten by snakes or blown up or-"

Luke shook his head, causing Bo to trail off. "No, I won't. I promise you. I will come back, in one piece, living and breathin.'" He smiled at his younger cousin. "I _promise_."

Bo's shaky breath calmed as he stared at his blue-eyed cousin. He knew that if Luke promised something, he would keep it. He rubbed the scar on his palm from when they became blood brothers and felt a lot of his worry disappear.

"Okay, Luke." He smiled slightly.

Luke hugged him close for one more second, then pulled back again. "So, I heard you told Uncle Jesse you weren't going to high school."

Bo folded his arms. "I'm not. I don't even like school, and Jimmy Jackson said if he saw me around the school yard he'd knock me down."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Luke frowned, his protectiveness showing through. "What did you say to that?"

"I knocked _him_ down. So I'm already gonna be in detention and school ain't even started yet!" Bo whined as Luke laughed, throwing his head back in his genuine belly laugh he rarely used.

"That's your Duke blood showing." Luke ruffled his little cousin's hair. "But I'm serious about this, so listen up."

Bo looked straight at him and nodded. "Yes, Luke."

"You go to school, you do good in school, and you make Uncle Jesse and Daisy-and me- proud. Got that?"

Bo frowned slightly, then nodded. "If you say to, Luke."

"I say to." Luke smiled. "Now, if you'll get off my bed we can get some shut-eye. My train leaves early tomorrow."

Bo shook his head. "I'm not moving."

"Bo, I got to get some sleep." Luke said patiently, but Bo settled himself down and stared at him. Luke narrowed his eyes at him, remembering all the times Bo had climbed in his bed, trembling from a nightmare but not wanting to seem childish. Luke had always made room for him, tucking the sheets around him and telling him he was safe. They never mentioned those nightmares again, but Bo never forgot, even when he got older. He needed that same comfort again, before Luke left. Luke didn't complain, but made room for him again. The next morning a tearful Daisy, a quiet Uncle Jesse and a white faced Bo all said their good-byes to Luke at the train station. Bo remembered him and Daisy waving at the train until it was out of sight, hoping Luke would look back and see them.

In the present, Bo set the book aside sharply, feeling his eyes begin to water. He got down on his knees and looked under Luke's bed, eyes alighting on Luke's wooden box. Feeling only slightly guilty, he pulled it out and slid the lock off. Luke never actually snapped the lock, knowing no one would go through his personal things unless it was an emergency. Bo figured this counted as an emergency; maybe something in that box held a clue about who would want to hurt Luke. He opened it and caught his breath. The box was almost half full of old letters. He recognized most of them as letters he had sent Luke while he was still in high school, full of his little daily trials and triumphs. Luke had responded to every one of them, full of advice and brotherly ribbing. And just like that, Bo was caught up in a whirlwind of memories again.

The first memory that came to mind was his graduation. He had kept his word to Luke and done his best in school. He wasn't head of the class but he certainly wasn't last. He stood on the little stage, smiling proudly at Uncle Jesse and Daisy, who were sitting in the front row beaming ear to ear at him. When his name was called he stepped forward, accepting his diploma with pride. Over the cheers and applause, he heard a sound.

He spun around, his eyes searching the crowd. There was no way…but there it was again, louder and clearer.

"Yee-ha!" It was rough, and husky, and lacking the power that Bo's rebel yell had. But there was no doubt it was Luke's. Bo found the figure, still in his army greens, standing by the back row of the outdoor graduation arena. Bo was barely aware of running off the stage, heedless of his graduation gown and cap flying behind him. He tackled Luke as hard as he could, almost knocking his cousin to the ground.

"You came!" He gasped, ignoring the whispers of the crowd. "But, how?"

"Just got off the train an hour ago." Luke smiled at him, clapping him on the back. "I'm proud of you, little cousin."

Bo couldn't speak, just grin ear to ear. The boys had kept their promises to each other; one graduated, and one survived a war.

Other memories flittered across Bo's mind; Luke and him fishing, racing, hunting, doing chores. He remembered the time he had embarrassedly asked Luke to teach him to dance after he had asked the prettiest girl in eighth grade to the Winter Formal on a dare, and she actually accepted. They only had three days, but by the time Luke was done with him, he could two-step, slow dance, swing dance and even knew the rough steps of a couple line dances. In return, he had taught Luke how to do a proper rebel yell. It had taken Luke a long time to give the proper power and volume; his rougher voice made it harder on him, he claimed. Personally, Bo always thought Luke took so much time to learn it because he wanted to give Bo the rare pleasure of being the teacher, not the student.

Bo finally stopped trying to go through the box. It didn't hold anything that could help him, and the memories were getting the best of him.

_Come on, Bo. Luke will show up tomorrow with some grand story of his latest adventure-probably involving some girl-and he won't be hurt at all, and we'll all yell at him for making us worry, then we will start morning chores and life will be back to normal. _Bo reassured himself as he curled up and tried to sleep. He wasn't greatly successful.

Bo leaned against the General, waiting for Rosco P. Coltrane to show up to work. He had woke up at 4 a.m. and could not go back to sleep. He kept having nightmares about what could have happened to Luke; he could have been attacked by wolves, bitten by a snake and was lying in the woods somewhere, or fallen off one of the ridges. But he kept seeing that blood, sprinkling the ground beside Luke's hunting knife. He finally had to get up and make a quick breakfast, then get away. There were too many memories at the farm that threatened to break him down.

He looked up as the familiar white patrol car pulled up in front of the sheriff's office. He crossed the street quickly and beat Rosco up the steps.

"Bo Duke!" Rosco snarled at the blonde man. "What do you want?"

"Sheriff, I need to file a missing person's report." Bo opened the door for Rosco as he followed on the aging Sheriff's heels.

Rosco barely kept his nervousness from showing. He knew who Bo meant.

"For who?" Rosco walked into the office, almost slamming the door in Bo's face.

"Luke. We haven't seen hide nor hair of him since yesterday afternoon." Bo relayed the whole story as Rosco's nerves went on edge.

"Yesterday afternoon, you said?" Rosco was trying to find a way to avoid this whole conversation, and failing. " I can't file a missing person's report until 24 hours have passed. Are you sure you two just didn't have a fight and he left in a huff?"

Bo pulled back, anger mounting in his eyes. "No, Rosco, we did not have a fight. We were all looking for him yesterday and we found his knife and some blood over by the old Post Office. I can show you."

Rosco frowned at the mention of blood. "Alright. Show me."

After a quick drive to the old side street, Bo pointed out the blood to Rosco.

"Well, Bo, I'm real concerned now." The Sheriff pushed back his hat. "But, I cannot file that report until 24 hours is up. I'll get Enos looking out for him, and you come back this afternoon and I'll file that report. Wish I could do more, but I can't."

"Sure you can't. It's just a Duke missing. That's nothing to worry about. But you're wrong." Bo ground his teeth. "And you can bet your Boss-owned badge I'll be back to file that report."

Bo slid into the General and sped off, not knowing where he was going, just knowing he had to go. His eyes were prickling suspiciously and he didn't dare hang around to find out why. He beat his hand against the steering wheel and turned toward the Boar's Nest. He jumped a creek or three to lose some anger, but it didn't help his frustration.

"Breaker one, breaker one, I may be crazy but I ain't dumb, Crazy Cooter coming at ya. Bo, you got your ears on?"

"Bo here." The blonde man answered, expertly grabbing the CB with one hand.

"I take it from the way you just cut in front of me you didn't have much luck with Rosco?"

Bo shot a look over his shoulder; sure enough, Cooter's battered yellow tow truck was right on his tail.

"Sorry about that, Cooter. Rosco just gave me the brush off. He says he can't file a report until Luke has been gone 24 hours." Bo growled, pulling off to the side of the road. Cooter followed suit. "Luke could be dead by then!"

"That's a shame. Look, I'm heading into town to see if Red Atkins will cover the garage for me while I help you look."

"Naw, Cooter, you head back into town and go to work like normal." Bo brushed back his hair.

"Come again?"

"I have a gut feeling Rosco and Boss Hogg are somehow connected to Luke's disappearance. I want you to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Bo, this is Hazzard. Everything's out of the ordinary."

"I know." Bo laughed. "But I still want you to check out anything that might lead us to Luke, okay?"

"You think Boss Hogg has Luke somewhere?" Cooter guessed shrewdly. "Why would he want Luke?"

"Beats me, but I don't want to leave a stone unturned."

" 10-4, Black Sheep." Bo swallowed at the title Cooter called him. It had been a long time since he had been called that. He and Luke were collectively known as Lost Sheep; there seemed little need for their private nicknames. He watched quietly as Cooter pulled off the side of the road and began driving toward town. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check out the old Indian caves. Maybe Luke is in one of them." Bo answered, starting the General.

"You be careful. There's rattlers in those caves, and I don't just mean the scaly varmints."

Bo was well aware of the rustlers, criminals, and mountain men that often hid in the caves. "I'll be careful, Crazy C. Would you mind checking on Daisy while you're in town?" Daisy had gone back to the Boar's Nest only after Bo and Uncle Jesse convinced her that she could keep an eye out for Luke there.

"Not a problem, buddy. Over and out."

Bo headed over to the old Indian caves Luke and he used to play around in when they ditched school. Bo smiled at the memory. It was at these caves Luke showed him how to shoot a bow; neither dreaming it would save their hides later in life, when they could not carry guns.

He hid the General in a clump of trees, hoping the bright orange paint job would not show through the branches he piled on it. He did not see any footprints in the packed dirt, but that didn't mean anything. He crept up and observed the cave in question carefully; he thought he could see something moving in the shadows.

He was so intent on the cave he did not see the large bearded man walking up behind him with gun drawn.

**Now, those boys seem to get in more trouble than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Hold on folks, we'll be right back.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Oh my goodness. I cannot believe I missed the typo in the last chapter saying Luke was in the Army. *Embarrassed laughter* I will correct that as soon as I have more time, and I apologize for the misprint. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, and as always, reviews and concrit is welcome! (And if there are any more misprints please let me know! :) )_

_DoH DoH DoH_

Bo was so intent on the cave he did not see the large bearded man walking up behind him with gun drawn.

But he did hear him.

Bo spun around and kicked the gun in one motion, instinct and four years of high school football taking over.

"What the-?" The man blinked owlishly as Bo doubled his fists and threw a right cross. This time the man was prepared, however. He grabbed Bo's fist in his meaty paw and held it, unconcerned as he took in Bo's face.

"Do I know you, sonny?" He asked as he effortlessly caught Bo's other hand and held that one too.

Bo tried to pull his hands free, but to no avail. "I doubt it; I would remember that ugly mug."

"That's funny, boy. I don't think you understand how much trouble you're in." The man leaned down to Bo's level. "I could kill you and leave your body in these caves. No one would ever find you."

Bo wisely remained silent.

"But I'm not going to; you didn't mean anything by coming here, did you?" The man smiled and released Bo's wrists. "I didn't mean to frighten you, son. I just don't get to many visitors out here, truth be told."

Bo relaxed and shook his head. "I reckon I startled you too, mister. But I'm looking for someone; I thought he might be here."

The man nodded. "They call me Snake, you know. What's your handle, sonny?"

"Bo Duke, Mr. Snake."

"Aw, no mister about it. They just call me Snake because I used to train 'em for a circus. You want some coffee, Bo?"

Bo shook his head. "I really need to be looking for my cousin, mister."

"Well, I can tell you he ain't here. I've been here three years and nobody else lives 'round here." The large man shook his head. "Sorry."

"You're sure?"

"No one's been over this way for three weeks, excepting yourself."

Bo grunted in frustration. "Well, thanks anyway." He turned, then heard the large man clear his throat.

"Now, then, yesterday I saw an old blue van going down one of the side roads real sneaky like. Would that interest you?"

Bo turned back ."It would interest me very much. Which side path?"

Snake shook his head. "Tell you what; you have a cup of coffee, some polite conversation and I'll tell you, okay?"

Bo sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Snake laughed. "'Friad not, son. I don't get too many visitors, and I get lonesome sometimes."

Bo shook his head. "Then I would be glad to have a cup of coffee."

He followed the larger man into one of the caves, suddenly nervous. He saw three large cages, full of snakes, leaning against the cave wall. One of the larger ones stared at him as he crouched beside the fire pit Snake put the coffee pot over.

"Your cousin…what's his name?" Snake asked as he rummaged up two cups from some unlit corner of the cave.

"Uh…Luke." Bo answered, keeping his eyes on the large black snake that was coiling a little too close to the edge of his cage for Bo's liking. "Say, um, much obliged for the coffee and all, but I best get going before it gets dark."

"Now you just sit, now, and be friendly." Snake smiled and Bo realized how similar the man resembled his namesakes.

"Luke, huh?" The man paused, then smiled again. "I knew a Luke once, but he was a seventy-three year old Baptist preacher passing through. Probably not the same person, right?"

Bo chuckled. "No sir; Luke ain't nowhere near seventy-three, and he sure ain't no Baptist preacher."

Snake chuckled alongside Bo. "I figured." He handed Bo a speckled and battered mug filled with a blackish sludge.

"Eh…thanks." Bo sniffed the 'drink' suspiciously. "Now, you were saying about this van?"

"Oh, yes." The larger man leaned back. "Well, it was an older model, looked like it had seen better days. Had a long scrape on its driver side. The driver was going awful slow, like he was trying not to make any noise."

Bo leaned forward. "That's a start. Did you see which way it went?"

"It turned down past that clump of trees at the fork, 'bout a mile down? It looked like it turned right, but I couldn't be sure."

Bo was disappointed that was all the man knew, but thanked him anyway and stood to leave.

"Hey, you know, something dropped out of the back of that van, which I happened to pick up…"

Bo looked at Snake, frowning. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I just remembered it." The man shifted and pulled out a small bundle from his back pocket. "Don't know how much help it is to ya, but you're welcome to it."

Bo took the bundle, recognizing it as a large scrap of Luke's blue plaid shirt. There were splatters of blood on it. "This came out of the back? How'd you see it?"

"I didn't like the look of that van; I followed it on foot until it hit the clump of trees. Like I said, it was driving real slow. This fluttered out of the window when he turned."

"Well, much obliged, mister. You've been a help." Bo shook hands with Snake and pocketed the cloth.

"Say, would you mind signing my little book here?" Snake handed a slim green notebook to Bo. "I like to remember my guests."

"No problem." Bo smiled, figuring it was the least he could do for the lonely hermit. He took the proffered pencil stub and signed his name with a flourish.

"To use your phrase, much obliged." Snake smiled, but it was an unsettling smile. Bo hastened to the General and took off down the little side path Snake had indicated. He could see tire tracks, and sure enough they turned right. He followed, excitement rising.

What he didn't see was the way Snake's eyes followed him until he disappeared. Once satisfied he was gone, Snake grinned at the cages of snakes, then began moving them to a truck hidden not far from the caves. Once finished loading up his supplies and pets, he got behind the wheel.

Snake then reached up and pulled off the wig and beard he had been wearing, unable to stand the sweltering heat any more. Once the hair was removed, Preston's face was leering back at himself in the rear-view mirror. What luck he happened to spot Luke's cousin. Now he had a little leverage.

He started the truck and went the opposite direction he had steered Bo, chuckling all the way.

"Now, my little buddies, we're going to have some fun with Mister Luke." He grinned evilly with a backwards glance at the snake cages.

**Do any of y'all like snakes? I don't. Scaly, fanged, poisonous, fanged, mean as tarnation little fanged rascals. And this Preston feller has plans for Luke involving snakes. I don't like that. Did I mention they got fangs? **

"Alright, Rosco, it's been 24 cotton-picking hours. I'm here to file that report." Bo slammed his hands down on the sheriff's desk.

"Oh, _ijiit_, I, uh.." Rosco clutched his hands in his signature 'I don't know what to do' gesture. "Eh…Enos!"

"Yes, Sheriff?" The well-meaning-but-klutzy deputy tripped over the broom he had been pushing over the spotless floor. "Sorry, sir. What can I do, sir?"

"Take care of this little middly-piddly case; I have important business with Boss Hogg." Rosco strode out of the room before Bo could react.

"Middly-piddly? Middly-piddly! I'll show him-" Bo stepped forward, jaw clenched.

"Bo, what's goin' on?" Enos's voice was concerned as he stared at the younger Duke boy.

Bo breathed out deeply, trying not to take his frustration out on the Deputy. "Luke's missing, and I have jumped through more hoops then a circus dog trying to file a report!"

"Luke's missing?" Enos's voice went two octaves higher than normal, showing his worry. "What?"

Bo relayed the story as quickly as possible, ending with the story the hermit had given him. "I followed those tracks, but they ended as soon as they hit a grassed-over path. Now I got nothing but a blood-stained scrap of my cousin's shirt and that ain't exactly reassurin'." Bo slammed his fists against the desk again. "And I'm plumb sick of all the grief Rosco's giving me about this!"

"Bo, I'm awful sorry about everything." Enos was hurrying to get a missing persons report. "Is there anything I can do?"

Bo grabbed a pen and started filling out the form. "Well, you can keep a sharp eye out for anything that might help us find Luke."

Enos nodded quickly. "Done, Bo. Say, Bo?"

"Hmm?" Bo looked up briefly.

"Do you think Sheriff Rosco has anything to do with this?" The deputy looked about to cry. Bo weighed his words carefully; it was Enos's boss and idol he was talking about.

"I don't know, Enos." He said honestly. "I don't think he would be knowingly mixed up in anything that would hurt someone."

"I hope not, Bo." Enos bit his bottom lip. "He's been awful upset 'bout something, ever since yesterday afternoon."

Bo stiffened. "Yesterday afternoon?"

Enos nodded. "Yeah, right after he talked to Boss. He came in all in a tizzy, and started yellin' at me for no good reason."

"I hate to say this, Enos, but that sounds like every other day." Bo commented as he finished the form.

"Well…I guess…but he ain't never smacked me before." Enos said quietly.

"He did what?" Bo's head shot up.

"I spilled Rosco's lunch on him yesterday and he…well…he back-handed me." Enos pointed to a dark bruise on his cheekbone.

"That's not like Rosco at all." Bo frowned. For all the Sheriff's bluster and name-calling, he had never raised a hand against his loyal deputy. "Not like him at all."

"I know." Enos dropped his head. "But I did deserve it."

Bo put his hand comfortingly on the shy deputy's shoulder. "No, you didn't, Enos. Rosco hasn't been himself; you said it yourself. And I'll find out why, I promise."

"Naw, Bo, you got enough to worry about, what with Luke missin' and all." Enos said, shrugging off Bo's hand.

"Enos, I have a sneaky feeling that Rosco's acting funny and Luke's being missing might have something to do with each other." Bo chewed his bottom lip. "Now, he said he was heading over to see Boss...I wish there was some way we could know what they've been talking about."

Enos nodded. "We can't know what they've said, but we know what they're gonna say."

"What do you mean, Enos?" Bo frowned.

"Sheriff Rosco just got this delivery from Capital City. They're these new listening bugs, and we've been dyin' to try 'em out." Enos grinned. "I guess slipping one under Boss's desk would be a good test run, right?"

"Enos, that would be great! But won't you get in trouble with Rosco or Boss?" Bo asked.

"Bo, if Rosco's in trouble, I want to help him. And if he has anythin' to do with Luke's being missin', I wanna know." Enos stated stubbornly. Bo decided to let the matter drop.

"I'll keep looking for Luke, and if you can let me know what you hear on that bug, that would be great." Bo clapped Enos's shoulder and could not miss the flinch Enos showed. "You're a good man, Strate."

Enos smiled for a second "Thanks, Bo."

Bo headed over the Cooter's Garage to see what his pal had turned up. He walked into the open barn and looked for the mechanic.

"Cooter?" He called; puzzled that he couldn't see his friend.

"Over here." The voice was strangely quiet, coming from a darkened corner of the shop where Cooter kept old boxes and trunks.

"Cooter?" Bo stepped over to him. "Are you okay?"

"No, Bo. I don't think so." Cooter stepped out into the light, holding a yellowed paper in his hands. "I've been bothered ever since you told me about that Snake character."

Bo nodded; he had told Cooter everything before heading over to Rosco's. Cooter had been acting strangely when he told him about the hermit.

"Yeah?" Bo prodded.

"Well, I found this old newspaper in one of those boxes and I have a sneaking feeling you're gonna want to look at it." Cooter handed the paper he had been holding to Bo.

Bo took it and read, growing more serious with every word he saw.

_Samuel 'Snake' Preston was charged yesterday afternoon for the murder of Dan Webber. Webber, the owner of renowned 'Jolly's Circus' and Preston's boss, had been beaten savagely with a pipe. Police also discovered snake bites on the victim. Preston, the headliner in the Mystic Snakes attraction, had had several arguments with Webber prior to his death, many suspect over money. The trial will begin next week, and the public will be kept informed. _

Bo looked up at Cooter. "What does that have to do with that old hermit? I mean, sure they have the same nickname and they both worked for a circus, but that doesn't mean much."

Cooter nodded. "I know, Bo. But there's more." He motioned to the other pages Bo was holding.

Bo continued reading; the next page picked up after the trial.

_Samuel 'Snake' Preston was convicted yesterday afternoon for the murder of Dan Webber. Preston admitted to beating the circus owner to death, after allowing his trained snakes to torment the man for several hours. Police will not release all the details, but they suspect Webber was tortured for several days before his brutal beating as well. Preston did not offer a reason for his actions, other than the statement 'I just wanted to hurt him. And it felt good.' _ _Preston was not given the death penalty, but instead life without the possibility of parole. _

Bo looked up again. "Cooter, I really don't understand why you're showing me this."

Cooter did not say a word, simply reached for the paper. Bo surrendered it willingly. Cooter unfolded a corner of it, then handed it back to Bo.

Bo looked down briefly, and then did a double take. He was staring at a picture of the hermit, only this man did not have a beard. He was shaved bald, with a prominent scar. His eyes were completely cold, without feeling.

Bo swallowed. "That's him."

**Boy, don't that thicken the stew? That picture's getting awful dark for Luke, ain't it? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews and encouragement! There __might__ be a slight delay between this and the next chapter, so I apologize, but I will update as quickly as I can! _

DoH DoH DoH

Bo looked at Cooter, a cold clamp tightening in his stomach. "But, this can't be him. This guy's in prison, right?"

Cooter rubbed his forehead. "He was. For a long time. " Cooter frowned for a second, then started rummaging through another box. "I have the paper around here somewhere about when he escaped a few years ago. Everyone thought he drowned in the manhunt, but I never believed it. I see I was right."

Bo, chilled, looked at the paper. It was an Atlanta paper from quite a few years before. "Why did you save all of these papers, Cooter? Was the case personal?"

Cooter looked up, sadness radiating from his face. "Danny Webber was a very close friend, Bo." Cooter stopped rummaging through the box and got a faraway look in his eyes. "He was a good man; bailed me out of more trouble than I can remember. He loved everyone he met, and everyone he met loved him. He wanted to help kids; that's why he bought that circus." Cooter dropped his eyes. "Do you know he had that circus three months before he died? Three months." He hit the box. "And that devil killed him. And you know what else?"

Bo shook his head but Cooter cut him off before he could voice his reply. "There wasn't even a good reason! Money, a woman, something like that I could understand fighting over." Cooter's voice trembled. "But just because that monster decided he was going to snap? I can't understand why Danny died for that."

Bo patted his friend's shoulder, unsure how to respond. "I'm sorry, Cooter."

Cooter shrugged. "Hearing that old name, it brought it all back, you know?" He rested his head in his hands. "Are you sure that's him?"

Bo looked at the cold, heartless eyes. "That's him."

"I hate to say this, but if he had a piece of Luke's shirt that means-" Cooter broke off.

"He had to have been near Luke, while Luke was bleeding." Bo whispered. "I don't like the looks of this, Cooter."

"I hate myself for even suggesting this, but maybe you should talk to Boss and Rosco again." The mechanic said quietly.

"I think that might be a good idea." Bo explained the bug idea Enos had had. "I think I'll head over there now." Bo handed Cooter back the papers slowly. "Cooter, no offence, but I dearly hope you're wrong about this."

"Bo, you have no idea how badly I wish I was wrong." Cooter whispered to Bo's back as the young man left the garage.

**I wish Cooter wasn't right either, but we know better, don't we? **

Bo slammed Boss's door open. "Hogg, me and you are going to have a little talk."

The fat man spluttered as he was hauled up by his collar. "Bo Duke, put me down before I have Rosco arrest you for assault!"

Bo obligingly let go of Boss's starched white suit, causing the portly conman to fall back into his chair hard.

"Now, you're going to tell me right now where my cousin is." He growled threateningly.

"Why, Bo, Rosco was just telling me about your cousin bein' missing, and I'm just as worried as you are about it." Boss looked like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "I was just telling Rosco to organize a search party if Luke doesn't turn up today, wasn't I, Rosco?"

The sheriff helplessly looked from his boss to the irate boy and back. "Er…"

"Rosco!" Boss snapped sharply.

"Oh, right, Boss! And I was just about to start on that, yes I was." He backed up slightly, as if inching toward the door.

"You listen to me, Hogg, and you listen good cause I'm only going to say it once." Bo said, his voice a rough growl. Boss paled at the look in Bo's eyes. "If I find out you had anything to do with Luke's disappearing, I'll come for you. And there ain't nothing on this earth that will stop me." Bo was speaking quietly, but there was more menace in his tone then if he had shouted. "You understand me, Hogg? If he so much as tripped over a rock that you kicked, I'll rip you apart."

Bo spun on his heel and stalked out of Boss's office, ignoring Boss's shouts that he would be arrested for threatening a government official. Enos, carrying a tray of food for Boss's lunch, walked past him, and a barely perceptible nod passed between them. Enos tripped, causing the tray of fried chicken and iced tea to spill all over Boss.

During the uproar that Boss caused, Enos slipped the bug expertly under Boss's desk. He stood and made his usual apologies, looking properly remorseful as he slipped out to replace the food.

"Ahh…Rosco, your deputy is a dipstick!" Boss spat. "Just look at my suit!"

Rosco hastily handed Boss the napkin from the tray, trying to calm the furious man down. "Don't worry, Boss, that should come right out."

Boss finally calmed down. "Well, never matter. Sissy contacted me this morning; that shipment is coming through at three this afternoon on the old Thatchby road. Make sure they get to the old Thatchby barn without incident, alright?"

"Thatchby road, three o'clock." Rosco nodded. "Got it, Boss. Say, Boss…"

"What?" The fat man snapped, lighting a cigar.

"What are you going to do about that Bo Duke? Suppose he-"

"Shh!" Boss waved a hand. "You think I haven't thought of him? You and I both know that Luke is just fine, I made sure of that." He paused. "Although it couldn't hurt to double check, I suppose." He stood. "My appetite has changed, and I will be eating with Lulu for lunch. Get out of my way!" He stalked out to his white car and directed his driver to head home. Rosco left as well, heading out to the old Thatchby road. After they both left, Enos slipped in and recovered the recording device from under Boss's desk. He slipped away as sneakily, heading off to play back the tape.

**You know, that Enos is slicker than people give him credit. Good thing he's on the Dukes' side, huh? Speaking of the Dukes, we should check back in on old Luke. **

Luke had been granted some freedom, if you could call it that. Preston had shackled him to a long chain, allowing him to walk around his rather large cellar prison. Preston had left, leaving Luke a plate of hard bread and what apparently was supposed to be stew on a table within Luke's walking reach. He had been gone the entire day, and Luke had used the time to pace every inch he could in the place. He of course was not able to reach the stairs that lead out of the cellar, and the bricks and chain were sturdy and unbreakable. He already had discovered his knife was missing; whether Preston took it or he lost it earlier, he didn't know.

As to the items he could reach, Luke found he could walk to the table that held the food, a lamp, and pitcher of water and an old tin cup. He could also reach his cot, one box full of blankets, and a bucket that he could easily guess the purpose for. However, the boxes with useful supplies, the CB, and anything Luke could use as a weapon were far against the wall by the stairs, well out of Luke's reach. He even went as far as his chain would go, laid down on the damp cellar floor and stretched as far as his arms would go, but he was still about four feet shy of the supply boxes.

Frustrated, Luke began pacing again, hearing the chain drag behind him. He had run through every possibility to escape in his mind, mentally using everything he could think of to either break the chain or unlock the shackle. When he ran out of his fictitious options, he began to plan for when Preston came back. He could quite possibly use something to knock Preston out and escape…but Preston was a larger man than Luke; it would take quite a lot to knock him out. And he would have to be unlocked from his leash to escape, and he doubted Preston would have his guard down. The man had thought of everything up to this point, why would he stop now? He had even been careful not to leave a fork or a handle on the bucket for Luke to use to jimmy the shackle open.

"Come on, Lukas." Luke said out loud, mostly to relieve the pressing silence. "There has got to be a way out of here. You just got to think." He slammed a fist against the stone wall, then winced at the pain. "Idiot. Come on, think!" He snapped at himself, then sank onto the cot. "You got to get out of here. I _got_ to get out of here." He whispered, then took some deep breaths to calm himself. Panicking would get him nowhere.

"Come on, if Bo was here, you would have some grand scheme to get out and it would work." Luke said. "Why can't you do that when it is just you? Because you and Bo have never been in a position like _this,_ probably." Luke sighed, rubbing his head. "I'm talking to myself. Great." He looked over his prison once more and groaned.

He lay back on the cot and closed his eyes. He hoped Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Bo weren't worrying too badly. _Yeah, right. Uncle Jesse probably has a tri-county search party going on, Daisy is probably recruiting every passing travelers in the Boar's Nest, and Bo…Bo will be jumping creeks and kicking over stones himself to find me. If I am still in Hazzard County, they'll find me. _Luke comforted himself slightly. _I just hope they find me in time. No, Luke, don't think like that. Be rational. _He scolded himself. He decided that as long as he couldn't figure out a way to escape, he could try to figure out who would want him locked up.

From what he had heard, someone was paying six thousand dollars to keep him locked up, unharmed, for an unknown amount of time. The only person around Hazzard with that kind of money was Boss Hogg, but Luke couldn't figure out why the crooked commissioner would do it. If he wanted Luke out of the way, all he had to do was trump up a charge and throw him in jail. But, Luke admitted to himself, the Dukes always had a way of getting out of those charges. The Duke luck, everyone called it. Luke looked down at his shackled leg. He prayed that the 'Duke luck' held until his family could find him.

_Come on, Luke. Maybe you're overreacting. After all, you heard that Simmel fella. They were told not to hurt you. _Luke tried to reason with his mind. But his still throbbing jaw reminded him how well Preston followed that rule. He could almost hear Bo's voice telling him not to be stupid. He grinned slightly, remembering all the times he had said those very words to his younger cousin.

He had every faith Bo would find him; after all, they had promised each other to always have each other's back. He traced the scar on his palm, remembering the day they officially became 'brothers.' Luke had explained the scar dozens of times to dozens of people, but he had the feeling no one truly understood it.

Even Uncle Jesse had been really ticked at them for a while; he didn't like the idea of the boys intentionally cutting themselves. But Luke had explained it as prettily as he could, and Uncle Jesse had finally been mollified. Luke had gotten a lot of wounds in his time, more than he would like to count. Broken bones, cuts, bruises, and once, while he was in the Marines, he had been shot. All of those scars had healed until you couldn't even see them. The only scar that remained visible was the scar on his palm, a silent reminder that there was someone other than himself he had to watch out for, and someone other than himself watching out for him. Luke suddenly realized that was why he always fought so hard to get himself and Bo out of messes; he had to protect Bo. That was always his motivation; that was why he always came up with plans. Without that motivation…his mind hadn't worked as clearly as it did when he watching out for his little cousins. It just wasn't used to it.

Luke suddenly stood up and started pacing aggressively again. He couldn't just sit back and wait to be rescued like some storybook princess. That wasn't the Duke way. He got himself into this mess, he could get himself out. He eyed the wood table, wondering if he could somehow dislodge a nail and use it to pick the simple lock on his cuff.

"Idiot! You should have thought of that sooner!" Luke hissed at himself. He went to work, finding a loose nail after a couple minutes search. He began to work it out, gritting his teeth as splinters pricked his fingers unrelentingly. But he refused to give up. The nail was all but out when he heard the door unlocking at the top of the stairs. Luke hastily threw himself on the cot, pretending to be asleep. He closed his eyes tightly, willing his heart to slow down.

"You haven't been sleeping this whole time, have ya?" Preston said, as if surprised. Luke calmly opened his eyes and looked over at his captor.

The large man was now ignoring his prisoner; instead he was focused on moving what looked like a small crate covered with a black cloth. He set it down just outside Luke's radius, then went back up the steps. He came down with another crate. He repeated the trip one more time, then shut the door again. He looked at Luke, smiling sharply.

"You like snakes, Luke?"

Luke ignored the question. "What are you going to do to me?"

The man seemed genuinely offended. "What makes you think I'm going to do anything to you? I left you food, blankets." He gestured toward the items. "I'm trying to be nice."

Luke laughed one sharp bark. "My guess is that your payment depends on my welfare, and you don't want to take any chances with not getting paid."

Preston turned around, facing Luke. He looked amused, but there was a glint in his eyes that made Luke nervous. The man grinned slowly, then pulled the black cloth off the crates. Luke saw now that they were cages, with snakes inside them. Luke felt his heart sink; this could not be good for him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's_ _Note: Sorry for the delay! This is not the last chapter, but we are getting close._ _I hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews are welcome. _

DoH DoH DoH

Bo slammed a hand down next to the tape player on Cooter's desk. "I knew that Boss Hogg had something to do with this!"

Enos shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bo. I don't know what to do!" He seemed close to tears.

Bo clenched his fist to hit the table again and Cooter put a hand on his shoulder. "Bo, calm down. We need to think about this carefully. Where could Boss hide Luke?"

Bo took a deep breath. "Why don't we ask him?" He nodded to the long white car being parked erratically across the street. Boss was running as fast as he could-which was not very fast-up the steps on the Sheriff's office. The three men hurried over to see what was going on.

Boss Hogg was running out. "Enos! There you are! Where is Rosco?"

Bo grabbed Boss by his collar and dragged him inside the building. "He's out by old Thatchby Road, right where you told him to be." Bo's voice was dangerous.

"Bo, let me explain!" Boss Hogg held up his hands, eyes wide.

"Let him go, Bo. We need to know what he knows." Cooter said as Bo doubled a fist. Bo complied, but barely.

Boss took a deep breath. "I'm on the right side of the law, for once!"

"Oh, really? We heard you say something about shipments and Sissy, which can only mean Sissy Hatchmoor." Cooter said holding out an arm to hold Bo back.

"Right, but see…" Boss looked like he had sucked lemons. "The F.B._I_. contacted me before Sissy called me, asking me to cooperate with them, should she call."

Bo, Enos and Cooter exchanged skeptical looks. "Are you for real?" Enos asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am. By my mammy's grave, I am serious. They said they would…look the other way on a few…checkered things in my past if I helped them. They want Sissy, not me. If she sent a shipment through Hazzard and they could capture it, they would have enough evidence to put her away for good. That is good for business for me. I had to keep up the illusion that I was really working with Hatchmoor, even to Rosco."

Bo folded his arms. "That's all well and good, but what does that have to do with Luke?"

Boss shook his head. "That was mistake, Bo. I wanted you boys to keep your noses out of this so you wouldn't go messin' it up…but things just went to pieces."

"What do you mean?" Bo said sharply.

"I just contacted Simmel-the man I hired to hold onto Luke, and turns out he hired a really dangerous man to watch over Luke. He lost contact with him a few hours ago, and he is gettin' worried." Boss even looked concerned.

Bo pulled the newspaper out of his pocket. "This man?" He pointed to the picture. Boss looked at it. "That's the right name, yeah."

Bo slammed Boss against the wall. "I don't believe you, Hogg."

"You should believe him." A voice said behind the group. They whirled in surprise. A tall man in a sharp looking suit held up a badge. "Agent Thomas, Federal Bureau of Investigation. Mr. Hogg is working for us."

**Folks, I never thought I would see the day Boss Hogg worked on the right side of the law. Even if it is just to get rid of his crooked competition. **

Boss Hogg quickly explained what he had just told Bo to the FBI agent, and Thomas rubbed his head. "Our men are in position on Thatchby road, and your…sheriff has been brought up to speed. I think our main priority now is to find this missing man. You really messed up, Hogg. You better hope this operation works out, or you are going down instead of Hatchmoor."

"And you better hope we find Luke okay." Bo said angrily.

Agent Thomas glanced at Bo, smiling slightly. "This Luke is someone special to you?"

Bo nodded. "My cousin."

Agent Thomas looked thoughtful. "I know this Preston fellow. He is fine for a while, and then he just..." The agent snapped his fingers. "We need to find your cousin fast. Now, I know that Preston likes to hide under ground or in caves."

Bo explained that he had seen the man in the old Indian Caves. Agent Thomas nodded slowly. "If you saw him, he moved. He doesn't stay once he has been made. Is there anywhere else he could be hiding? And he would want to be away from everyone, out of sight. "

"Well, there are old mine shafts, shine stills…" Bo mused anxiously.

"What about the old Morlen house?" Cooter said suddenly. "It is away from town a piece, and has a huge old cellar he could be hiding Luke. With that thick stone, no one would hear if he was calling for help."

"That sounds like Preston's style." Agent Thomas said.

"Well, then we need to get over there right away! Luke could be hurt!" Boss said. "I'll call Rosco and get him out there. Come on, Enos! Move!"

Bo, Cooter and the Agent moved just as quickly behind them.

"I'll get Uncle Jesse and Daisy to meet us out there." Bo shouted to Cooter as he slid into the General Lee's driver seat. "Let's hurry!"

**While the Dukes and company rush to the rescue, let's see what has been happening since we last left Luke. **

Luke eyed the cages and felt himself slide back a little. He wasn't exactly scared of snakes, but he did not like them on the best of days. And this was definitely not a good day.

Preston casually began to play with the latch on the cages. "I'll make you a deal, Lukey."

Luke ground his teeth. "I'm listening."

"I'll let you off the chain. If you can escape my pets here and make it to that door, I will let you go." He motioned toward the door on the top of the stairs. "If you can't…well…my pets like to play." Preston shrugged. Luke eyed a large rattlesnake coiling and swallowed.

"And if I don't take the deal?" Luke said cautiously.

"Then I leave you on the chain and let my pets go anyway." Preston said easily.

"I guess I'll take the deal." Luke said with a humorless laugh. Preston nodded.

"Smart move." Preston started flipping open the latches. "It will take them a little bit to come out." He said, almost apologetically. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He tossed it to Luke, who caught it easily. "Unlock yourself and get ready." Preston climbed the stairs and sat on top, pulling a gun out of his pocket and resting it on his leg. "No funny business. You don't come up the stairs until all the snakes are dead."

Luke quickly unlatched the shackle and stood, watching and the snakes slowly began to slither out. He felt his heart sink even lower as he counted the snakes. There were about ten, from what Luke could count. There were all different kinds, most Luke did not recognize but knew instinctively they were poisonous. He saw that Preston had put a hunting knife on the table by his cot and grabbed it gratefully. The huge rattler coiled and began buzzing, while a small black one darted right toward him. Luke grabbed it by the back of the neck as it lunged and twisted sharply. The snake dropped, dead, from his hands as two smaller snakes started toward him. They had small fangs that did not cut through his boots as they bit. He stomped hard and crushed them fairly easily. He started feeling more optimistic. One lunged and he stabbed down sharply. Four down, six to go.

Preston spoke from the steps. "Impressive. That one was a fast one."

Luke didn't give him any attention as he snapped another snake's neck. He was halfway there, but he had also back up into a corner by accident. The remaining five were larger, and he recognized them as various rattlesnakes. Luke grit his teeth and kicked one sharply as it came too close. It fell on two others, and as he suspected, they began fighting each other. There were only two left, but they were big and coiled, ready to strike. Luke debated his options and made no sudden moves as he stared at the closest one. He saw the instant the snake's eyes changed and threw his arm up as it lunged. He felt sharp fangs pierce through his sleeve.

The Duke luck had just run out.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke Duke did not fear death.

Luke lay on his stomach from where he fell, feeling dizzy. He had crushed the rattler that had lunged at him when he fell, and the last one was coiling an arm's length away, taking its time. The minutes dragged out slowly, taunting Luke with every heartbeat he counted. No sir, Luke was not one to fear death; he had always figured that if it was something inevitable, why fret over it? But he had always assumed that his death would have been something much different then slowly being poisoned to death on a cold stone floor, literally counting the seconds until a large snake finished him off. His arm had already begun to swell, and his head was swimming.

"You know, Luke…I almost thought you would win." Preston's voice cut into his pounding head, a taunting reminder of his impending demise. "I guess I was wrong. But you did put up a good fight. Maybe your cousin will be a better player?

Luke wanted to snap his head up, but that would startle the last snake into attacking. He couldn't form a logical response, but Preston continued.

"I met him when he was looking for you. Nice kid, blonde, yellow shirt….what was his name…Ben? Bob? No. Bo, that's it. Bo. I got his signature, if you don't believe me."

Luke couldn't get his tongue to move. The large snake was buzzing even more dangerously, and Luke could feel it beginning to tense; Preston's voice agitating it.

"I think when this is all over… I will see if he wants to play. See if he can actually survive."

Luke saw the snake's eyes change and rolled as it lunged, irritated by Preston's voice. Luke avoided the snapping of the snake's mouth, and drove the knife he had been clinging to upwards. The snake hissed, slithering away across the floor.

"Luke, don't you know you are supposed to avoid moving after a snake bite?" Preston sounded more gleeful then he had a right to, Luke thought. "It speeds up the poison."

Luke was now lying on his back, head pounding and arm aching more than he had ever felt. And Preston was still not shutting up.

"He gave up, you know. Bo? He stopped looking. They all did. No one cared enough to keep up the search. I bet no one will even cry when they find your body."

Luke managed a shaky laugh. "You're lying."

"What was that?" Preston's voice was taunting.

"You're lying." Luke was trying to keep his thoughts straight around the pain. He was having trouble breathing and his vision was blurring. He knew the venom was beginning to take effect.

Preston sounded angry. "How do you know that?"

Luke could hardly get the words out…he felt drowsy and weak. "Bo would never give up. None of them would. They will find me. And you are going to wish you were never born."

His head fell back; he couldn't even look for the snake anymore.

No sir, Luke Duke did not fear death, and he supposed that was a good thing; because he was looking it right in the face.

**Bo and Co. better hurry up! Luke's fading fast, folks! **

Bo careened to a stop in front of the old Morlen house, saying a slight apology to the General for the rough treatment. He was out of the car and almost to the porch before he realized he had beaten all the others there. He wasn't surprised; he had taken a shortcut-over two creeks. But he wasn't waiting.

He opened the front door and searched the room with his eyes. The building looked as if it would fall at any moment, cobwebs and dust coating every surface. Bo spotted footprints in the dust, leading through the house to a door; Bo assumed it would lead to the basement. The rest of the party was right behind him, but Bo was not waiting. He threw open the door, seeing a man descending the steps inside.

It was the man Bo had run into. Bo took in the man, the gun he was holding, and the crumpled form of his cousin on the floor past the stairs in an instant; anger flooding him mind.

Bo could not control himself; the next thing he knew he had tackled Snake to the floor; the man hadn't had much warning before Bo had collided with him.

Bo heard the gun skitter across the floor, but was focusing on keeping Preston in the chokehold he had. Preston elbowed him sharply in the stomach and Bo's grip was broken. The larger man rolled over and punched Bo squarely in the face; causing the Duke to blink in pain. He responded with a few punches of his own, causing the other man to grunt. Preston got to his feet and kicked Bo sharply in the ribs, but Bo kicked upwards on the back of the man's knees. Preston crashed onto one knee and cursed as Bo crashed into him again, slamming his head against the stone floor with the impact.

Bo was actually winning the fight until Preston broke his chokehold again and punched him in the jaw. Bo saw stars as his head hit a crate behind him sharply. He shook his head and cleared his vision to see Preston grab the gun and grin in triumph.

"Looks like I win. Again!" He laughed in triumph, blood dripping from his lip. He aimed his gun at Bo just as Agent Thomas shouted "Freeze!"

The FBI agent had a gun trained on Preston, and he meant business. Preston's face turned ugly, but he dropped the gun. Bo was already beside Luke, noting as he crouched the snake bodies littering the floor. He shuddered as he kicked one away from his cousin.

"Luke! Luke, answer me." He said, cradling his cousin's head. Luke's eyes were unfocussed and Bo felt his heart drop out of the bottom of his stomach. "Luke!"

His cousin flinched, and Bo shook him slightly. "Luke?"

"B…Bo?" His cousin's speech was slurred and he raised a hand weakly. "Sna…ake…got away."

"No, no, Luke. We got him." Bo reassured him, turning to Cooter who had just arrived, breathless. "Get an ambulance! Hurry!"

Cooter nodded, turning and avoiding crashing into Rosco, who arrived a day late and a dollar short as usual.

"No…B...Bo…snake!" Luke said again. "Rat...tler…still…here…"

"Shh, shh. Calm down." Bo said gently, seeing the red, swollen arm. The two clear puncture marks told him what had happened. "Oh, Luke!" He whispered. "When did this happen? How long?"

"Twen...ty…minutes…" Luke gasped. Bo felt his heart sink again. He knew bites had to be treated quickly as possible, and that Luke needed to lay as still as possible.

"Stay still, Luke…try not to speed up your circulation, okay?" Bo said quickly. He pulled a bandana out of his pocket, and tied it around his cousin's arm, not tight enough to cut off circulation of course, but slow it down. He felt like he was locking the barn after the horse had already been stolen, but he had to do something, or he would go crazy.

Rosco and Boss were arguing with each other over something, and Agent Thomas had already gone up the stairs with Preston.

"Hey! Rosco; we need water to wash this wound out. And he's feverish." Bo snapped. "Hurry!"

"I, ijiit! There's a creek out back!" Rosco said eagerly.

"Then get some water, please! Luke needs it!" Bo said shortly. The sheriff clattered up the stairs.

"Bo?" Luke sounded insistent. "Snake…it got away…the last one. I didn't kill it."

Bo realized what Luke was saying then. He spun on his heel, looking over the cellar floor with keen eye.

"Did he saw a snake got away?" Boss said suddenly, jumping up on the bottom step.

"Yes, Boss. Do you see it?" Bo asked anxiously.

"Good gravy, no I don't see it! You would know if I saw it, you numbskull!" Boss sputtered.

"Bo?" Luke was saying again. Bo turned back to his cousin. "Yes, Luke? What is it?"

"I knew you…would find me." He sounded peaceful. "Thank you…for not giving up. Tell…Daisy and Uncle Jesse I…love them."

"Luke?" Bo said sharply. "You tell them yourself when we get you to the hospital, you hear me? Don't you dare be talking like that, like you are going to-"

"Bo, here's the water." Rosco handed Bo a rusty cup full of creek water.

"Here, Luke; drink this. You need water." Bo handed the cup to Luke, casting a look up the stairs. "Where is that ambulance?"

Luke pushed the cup away weakly. "Can't drink, Bo…dizzy…"

Before Bo could do anything, the sirens of an ambulance could be heard.

"You hear that, Luke? You hear that?" He looked down at his cousin with a relieved smile on his face that fled instantly.

"Luke?"

His cousin was limp in his arms.

"Luke!"

Bo was curled in a hospital chair, his fingernails digging into his palms. Uncle Jesse and Daisy had met him there, their faces pale and drawn. Luke had been alive, barely, when they had arrived at the county hospital, and there had been no news since they had taken him back.

"He'll be fine." Uncle Jesse said, as if there could be no doubt. "He's got Duke blood in his veins, and that's enough to overpower any rascally snake venom." He nodded with total faith.

Daisy tried to nod, but she could not. She looked at the waiting room, at Rosco, Boss, Cooter, and Enos, and she couldn't help but think that if Luke should not pull through, he would be leaving a lot of friends behind.

A white-coated doctor with a trim beard and spectacles came into the waiting room. "Family of Luke Duke?"

Bo was out of his chair and standing in front of the doctor in a moment, closely followed by Uncle Jesse and Daisy. The rest of their friends hung back, not feeling it was their place.

"I'm Dr. Winters; I took care of the patient. Fortunately, we were able to administer an antivenin for Mr. Duke. Unfortunately, a lot of venom was able to circulate in his system. He's going to live; he's strong and healthy." The doctor hastened to add at Uncle Jesse's stricken look. "But he is going to be very weak for a while; his body will have to throw off the toxin itself. You were lucky to find him when you did; another ten minutes and we might have a different outcome."

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief. "So he is going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I believe so.

"Can we see him?" Bo asked.

Dr. Winters looked regretful. "I am sorry; as I said, he is very weak and needs rest. He should be able to return home tomorrow, but I would like to keep him overnight for observation."

Uncle Jesse didn't look happy, but nodded. "You're the doctor." He smiled weakly, and the Dukes and friends left in a somber mood.

Bo tossed and turned on his bed, seeing Luke's unfocused eyes over and over, feeling the limp weight of his cousin, remembering the panic that had set in. He finally sat up. He wasn't going to sleep anyway, and he had a piece of unfinished business left to do.

**Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter; and I am a little saddened. I had a lot of fun writing this. Just a note or two: I am not a doctor; I did take a **_**little**_** bit of creative license with the effects of rattlesnake bites. I kept as close as possible with the symptoms; the timeline is a little faster than real life. Reviews are welcome, and the last chapter will be coming soon. Thank you all for your continued interest and support! :) **


End file.
